Nada es lo que parece
by fridakalito89
Summary: bella está cansada de su vida, Ella un día desaparece sin dejar rastro, dejando a un edward destrozado, el tratara de en contrátala.. Pero que encontrara en el camino? Bella en realidad quiere ser encontrada?
1. Chapter 1

#quiero aclarar que esta historia es mía, los personajes son de stephie meyer de twilight

Nunca Te as detenido a pesar que pasaria si dejaras todo lo monotono, Dejar de amar, dejar de sentir.. Que estas atrapada.. Que si tubieras la oportunidad de escapar.. Lo harias?

Y bien a qui Estaba yo en un dia normal y corriente, aburrida de la rutina con

Alice, "mi Mejor amiga", y "cuñada" (para ser sincera Ella me desagradaba

Pero solo fungi que era mi mejor amiga, por que amaba incondicional mente a Edward su hermano (eso creo) el era guapo, en realidad no se ni Como me pude enamorar de el..

Estabamos llegando a la cafeteria.. Por fin ya me abia cansado de las aburridas clases, todo se esta poniendo tan irritante, los maestros y sus horribles trabajo, la escuela, los alumnos, mi Tonta y aburrida vida

No me mal interpreten, ya se que tal vez tener un novio guapo seria maravilloso.. Pero no sentia como que algo me faltara..

-Y bien Bella que Te parece?-

Oh perfecto no me abia dado cuenta que seguia caminando con Alice y que ya abiamos llegado a la cafeteria

-Beli, beli no me estas poniendo atencion? Te eh estado hablando durante horas-

-Lo siento Alice, que me decias.. Estaba pensando cosas sin importancia-

Oh pues Te decia que despues de clases tenemos que ir de compras..

Urgentemente!-

-Alice el sabado fuistes, ademas yo odio ir con tigo-

Ella hiso Una mueca, creo que olvide ser gentil con ella, Pero era tan irritante

Esa chica no se cansaba de gastar el dinero en estupidas prendas.. Que Sólo usara Una vez

Ya estabamos sentadas en la mesa.. Solo Alice y yo.. Faltaban los demas

Ya se abian tardado en llegar.. Siempre que venia al comedor Ellos ya estaban sentados.. Bueno aun que no era que me importara, es irritante estar junto con Emmett y rosalie, ellos si que era el uno para el otro, el era tan insorportable e infantil, o Pero Rosalie no se quedaba atras ella odiaba a todo el mundo, era tan banidosa y insorportable.

-y bien Bella como vas con mi hermano, no espero el momento en que se Casen, eso seria fantasico-

-Te estas apresurando apenas terminaremos la prepa y ya no estas cansando, es demaciado apresurando, quiero vivir la Vida-

-Bamos Bella, no me digas que no Te vez dentro de muy poco con Edward teniendo hijos, casado, en Una cabaña con sus retoños-

Trate de vernos a Edward y ami Pero no, nada.. Todo eran tan desconsertante, haci que meti.

-claro que si, el Es Una parte de mi muy importante, Pero Es muy apresurando , Edward y yo nos casaremos cuando sea la hora-

-Eso sera dentr...

-Alice, Bella- dijo Edward y Detras de el estaban los demas

Las dos voltiamos y sonreimos

-Hermanito, llegan tarde- dijo Allie

-Si, lo sentimos nos quedamos a en la biblioteca, gracias a los "hermosos" examenes- dijo Jasper, esto ultimo con sarcasmo

Ya todos estabamos en el ultimo año de preparatoria

-Me Muero por dejar Esta estupida escuela- dijo Rosalie con su voz irritada

-Tranquila osita ya falta poco para irnos, y podremos disfrutar- dijo Emmett

Abrazando a su "osita"

-Y bien bella que haremos hoy?- pregunto Edward abrazandome

Y haci fue como mi dia normal y aburrido comenzo..

Y siguiria o eso creia..


	2. El comienzo

Espero y les gusta este Nuevo capitulo

Sentía como si los problemas se avecinaran

Abri los ojos cuando unos pequeños rayos me tocaban la cara.. Fui directo a la ventana dispuesta a cerrarla me di cuenta que el sol estaba saliendo fue un bonito momento ver como el sol Salia como todas la mañanas, solte un suspiro, tenia clases hoy haci he seria Mejor ir me preparando, no queria llegar tarde "Otra vez", camine Asta el baño dispuesta a tomato Una rapida ducha ya que el insoportable no me permitia tener una larga y relegate ducha "definitive mente odio el frio" seque mi cuerpo con la tualla antes de que mr congelara, Pero que "Rayos" pense.. Por que demonios Estaba haciendo tanto frio en la casa, acaso no Esta prendida la calefacion..

Refuñando me marche a mi cuarto, tome lo primero que encontre y vaje para ver la tonta calefacion, fui directo a la cosina y como lo suponia Charlie no la prendio, "por Dios ese hombre que trai en la cabeza" Siempre se le olvidan las cosas, Pero era mi padre y lo amaba, subi por las escaleras al cuarto de charlie toque, una, dos, y tres Pero no habria, haci que decide entra y "o sorpresa" no Estaba se a Ido, si avisar

-Perfecto Charlie- dije bufando

Vaje y puse en el microondas lo que sobro de la cena, no tenia ganas de hacer me algo ahora.. Al terminar puse los platos en el lavadero, fui a arriba por mi bolso, y mi celular, vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice

"Bella después de clases iremos a mi casa, nos vemos en la escuela"

Después de leer el mensaje, vaje y fui directo a mi descapotada camioneta

Minutos después ya había llegado y los chicos ya estaban en el estacionamiento, al vajar edward me dio un a abrazo y un beso

-Que tal amor?- dijo edward con su tono meloso

-Genial- dije cortante

-hay que ir a clases chicos- dijo la irritante vos de Rosalie

Las clases pasaron demaciado aburridas como todos los días, ya avía terminado la escuela, haci que a hora nos dirigíamos a la casa de los cullen

⁃Bella que pasa?, esta última semana as estado un poco distante- dijo edward dándome la mano,estábamos en su cuarto

⁃A que te refieres, no pasa nada- dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que me encantaban

⁃Bella te conozco, sé que pasa algo, ¿te occuree algo?, ¿está bien charlie?- preguntaba edward preocupado

⁃Edward Maldita sea Te e dicho que no tengo nada- dije irritada

⁃Calmate Bella, solo que desde que Jacob desaparecio as estado distante con migo- dijo Edward metiendo A Jacob, o por Dios Jacob como lo estrañaba, el desaparecio hace dos semana, sin Dejar ningun message, Ni a mi que era su Mejor Amiga eso creia.

⁃Oh por Dios Edward, por que siempre que discutimos tiene que ser por Jacob, entiendo el Es mi Mejor amigo- dije enojada

⁃Bella entiende solo quiero que tu Estes bien- dijo Edward tratando de hagarrarme de la mano, Pero yo me aleje de su hagare

⁃ Sabes qu..- decia cuando fui interrupida por Una chillosa voz

⁃Eddie- dijo Tanya las primas lejanas de los Cullen

⁃Tanya- dijo Edward medio sonriendo

⁃No Sabes cuanto Te e extrañado- dijo Tanya aventadose le a Edward, a lo que "Eddie" le corespondio

⁃Creo que a qui yo sobro- dije acidamente

⁃Bella amor- dijo Edward quitandosele de en sima a Tanya

⁃Dejala que se valla, no hace falta, ademas yo estoy a qui- dijo la chillosa voz de Tanya

⁃Si Eddie as le caso- dije enojada saliendo de la habitacion

⁃BELA- dijo Edward gritando, sali de la Casa de los Cullen lo mas rapido posible

⁃Demonios- dije, abia olvidado que Edward me habia traido, ya que deje mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de la escuela "este dia no puede ir peor" Pero como si el mundo me odiara en peso a llover, pense en regresar a la casa de los Cullen, Pero eso seria ver a Tanya y a Edward, y eso no lo soportaria, haci que decide ir me caminando, haci que tome un atajo por el bosque.. Que pondria pasar.

dejen sus comentarios


	3. Capítulo 3

AVISO:

Lo siento

Bueno... 1ra Es de editor el primer capitulo de Esta historia p, por algunas cositas que nececitaba para que concretara con mi historia, Pero veo wue no se atuallizaron, haci que las dire por este medio

*Bueno.. Bella tiene Una hermana llamada a Annabell, que Es menor que Ella

Bella, Alice y Edward no saldran aun de la preparatoria ( solo emmet, Rosalie y jasper.. Ya que ellos son los mayores) Bella apenas pasara a 2 do de preparatoria ( hasi Es como se dice, "creo") junto con Alice y Edward

*bella y Annabell no son muy Sercanas, y an discutido por Jacob.. Ya que Annabell quiere a jake, Pero como ya todos Sabes jake "AMA" a Bella

*lose Es un en rollo, Pero juro que eh tratando de re-editarlo.. Pero no eh podido,lo siento y besos, jijijiji

Espero y les guste, oh y que se puedan adaptar a mi "supuesta" re-editacion

Espero y me den "criticas"


	4. Chapter 4

Si y si lo re-edite

por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Pov edward

-No eddy quédate con ella- dijo bella imitando la voz de Tanya, rayos , a hora si bella esta enfurecida, pero no sentía a bella distraída estos últimos meses, sabía que seguía preocupada por Jacob, pero no podía evitar sentirme celoso, aún que no hubiera motivo para estarlo..

-espera.. ¡BELLA!-grite tratándome de Safarme de los brazos de Tanya, pero me tenía muy bien suguteado, "que fuerzas"pensé

Logré con mucho esfuerzo Safarme de Tanya sin a serle daño, y baje dejando a una enfurecidas Tanya.

Baje rápidamente para alcanzar a bella, al bajar no la encontré, ahí estaba Alice..

-Alice , en donde está bella?- dije desesperado, ella frunció el seño

-pensé que estaba con tigo, que a pas..- decía Alice.. Pero dejo de hablar y frunció la cara en una mueca de asco..

-Eddy, pero por qué as corrido de mi- decía Tanya bajando las escaleras

Alice frunció el seño y me miró con cara de quererme matarme

-Tanya que estás haciendo a qui?- dijo Alice entre poniéndose entre Tanya y yo.. Ya que al parecer Tanya se proponía seguirme sofocando

-pues que no es obvio, bine a ver a Eddy- dijo Tanya mirándome

no es el mejor momento para discutir chicas, Alice en donde está bella?- dije preguntándole otra vez a Alice, ella quitó su mirada de Tanya y me miro

-no lose..- dijo cortante mente, bufé, estaba perdiendo tiempo con Tanya Alice, en estos momento debería de estar condición hacia la casa de bella

-iré a buscarla- dije morasmente, y dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Alice me tomo del brazo, me voltio para ver qué es solo que quería..

-no tú no irás a ninguna parte, tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo Alice enojada

-pero bel..- decía pero Alice me interrumpió

-no, Edward deja que se tranquilice..- dijo Alice seriamente..

-Esta bien-

-hello, sigo a qui..- dijo Tanya molesta poniendose enfrente de mi, en pujando Alice

-Es Hora de que Te marches, tanita- dijo Alice irritando, y mirandola fijamente, tal vez Tanya la superaba en estatura, Pero Alice era mas inteligente y audas..

-por que Deberias hacerlo?- dijo Tanya confrontandola

⁃por que estor vas, y Ni yo, Ni mi familia te queremos a qui..- dijo Alice sonriendo, crunzandose de brazos

-por favor Tanya, vete- dije educadamente, señalandole la puerta

Ella me miro a mi y despues a Alice..

-Esta bien, Pero solo lo hago por ti eddy- dijo con sus voz chillona, dirijiendome a la puerta..

-genial,Ahora el aire huele mejor- dijo Alice haciendo Una pose muy dramatica,

Marca Alice

-y bien Alice de que quieres hablar?- dije caminando haci la sala.. Me sente en uno de los sillones mas sercanos..

-Mama Esta preocupada- dijo Alice amargamente

-que le pasa a mama?- dije preocupada, mi Madre era lo mas importante en mi vida, a parte de Bella

-Robert llamo-dijo Alice mirando me a los ojos fijamente, no pude evitar suspirar.. "Robert,Robert" tarde en analizar lo wue Alice me acaba de decir...

-Esta bromiando sierto?, como.. Que queria?- dije en un Hilo de voz.. Robert Es mi hermano, el se marcho con mi padre.. Cuando tenia 3 años.. Robert y papa eran inseparables.. Cuando "el" se marcho Robert quedo devastado, y cuando cumplio 15 años el desidio ir con papa, mama quedo destroza Pero nunca opino, el avia tomado su decision..

Deje de recordar a Robert.. Y me consentre en Alice la pequeña estaba callada, hace UNOs minutos le avia wue se trato la llamada.. Y no me a contestado.. Deve ser grave..

-Dime Alice.. Que Es lo que queria?- dije haciendo enfacis en lo ultimo, la more duramente

-Edward el.. Volvera..- dijo Alice mirando hacia la nada..


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos perdón por a verme perdido un tiempecito!

ta volví con todo! Pronto atualizare las historias, habrá nuevos cap, más drama, odio desamor, traiciones y más..

En esta semana subiero un nuevo cap!


End file.
